


I'll Teach You

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gives Allison a vibrator as a present after she breaks up with Scott, but when Allison admits she's never masturbated, Lydia's more than happy to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Teach You

"Hey" Lydia exclaimed as she walked into Allison's bedroom.

"How are you?" Lydia inquired.

Allison had broken up with Scott the day before, so Lydia wasn't sure what to expect from Allison right now.

"I'm good" Allison told her.

"Really?" Lydia asked, surprised.

"Yeah, really. Scott and I just weren't right for each other in the end" Allison shrugged.

"Well I got a present, because I figured you might be a bit blue and needed cheering up" Lydia explained, as she handed her a small box.

"Thanks" Allison smiled, as she opened the box and frowned.

"What is this?" Allison questioned.

"It's a vibrator" Lydia replied.

"Why are you giving me this?" Allison inquired.

"Well you won't be getting sex from Scott now" Lydia stated.

"Um, well thanks..." Allison trailed off.

"I mean if you prefer to use your hands, I get that" Lydia shrugged.

"Uh, actually I've never really...you know" Allison admitted.

"Masturbated? Are you kidding?" Lydia exclaimed.

"It's not that big of a deal" Allison told her.

"Sit down" Lydia practically ordered her, as Allison did so.

Lydia sat in front of her and then started to pull her skirt off, leaving her in just her panties.

"Lydia! What're you doing?" Allison questioned.

"Showing you how to masturbate" Lydia explained, as she then took her panties off.

Allison could feel her mouth go dry when she looked at Lydia's pussy, and could feel a familiar wetness in between her thighs.

"Now first of all you need a little foreplay to get you wet" Lydia stated, as she dipped her hand under her shirt and started to play with her nipple.

"You too, Allison" Lydia exclaimed.

Reluctantly, Allison trailed a hand under her own shirt and groped at her breast, not really sure what to do.

"Here, let me" Lydia said, as she quickly undid a few buttons on Allison's shirt, pushed her bra aside and started to suck on one of Allison's nipple.

"Oh!" Allison cried, at the sudden feeling.

It was so intense, the warm, wet pressure of Lydia's mouth on her sensitive nipple, that she could feel herself get even more wet. She let out a low moan as Lydia pulled back to breathe and then licked her nipple repeatedly.

"Lydia..." Allison sighed.

"Do you feel wet?" Lydia inquired.

"Yeah" Allison replied.

"Good" Lydia said, as she then proceeded to take Allison's skirt and panties off.

Allison instantly pressed her thighs together, embarrassed.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed Allison, I'm sure you have a great pussy" Lydia exclaimed, as she put her hands on Allison's legs and slowly opened them.

"Now, trail a finger from your entrance right up to your clit, like this" Lydia told her, as she touched her surprisingly wet clit.

Biting her lip, Allison repeated this motion, letting out a sigh at the feeling.

"Then slowly dip a finger inside you" Lydia said, as she started thrusting a finger into her pussy.

Allison tried to do this, but couldn't quite seem to find what to do. Noticing this, Lydia leaned forward and took her hand out of her own pussy and thrusted it into Allison's.

"Oh..." Allison moaned, feeling Lydia's wetness mix with hers.

"After that you-" Lydia started, but was quickly cut off by Allison.

"God Lydia, just fuck me. Please!" She cried, her hips bucking.

"You're close already, aren't you? Hm, get on your back" Lydia told her, as Allison instantly did so.

Lydia then turned herself around and hovered over Allison, so her mouth was ghosting over Allison's.

"Can you see my pussy?" Lydia questioned.

"Y-yeah" Allison stuttered, as she looked at the dipping pussy.

"Lick it" Lydia ordered.

Needing to come as quickly as possible, Allison thrusted forward and started to lick into Lydia's pussy.

"Oh yeah, like that" Lydia moaned, as she dropped her own lips onto Allison's pussy.

"P-please" Allison cried, her hips bucking.

"You don't get to come until I do, so you-oh!" Lydia gasped, when Allison's small licks suddenly turned into fast and hard.

"Fuck, Allison. So good" Lydia moaned, her hips jutting.

By now Allison's licks were frantic, her need to come almost overpowering her. Lydia moved her hips a little more down so that she re-positioned herself so Allison's tongue would touch her clit.

"There, lick my clit" Lydia ordered.

Allison did the next best thing and started to suck on the swollen bud, desperately.

"Oh God, yes, yes!" Lydia cried, as she came on Allison's face.

"Mmm, you taste good" Allison told her, feeling herself become impossibly wet.

"So do you" Lydia replied, as she started to suck on Allison's clit.

"Oh, Lydia, right there, harder! Faster, please, I...oh God, Lydia!" Allison moaned.

"Who knew you were so loud, Allison?" Lydia smirked.

"No, don't talk. Ah, fuck me. Please, yes, I'm so close, I, mmm, that's it, god Lydia you're tongue, I-oooooh!" She cried, coming hard.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very talkative through sex?" Lydia grinned.

"Let's go again" Allison sighed, as she started to lick Lydia's pussy.

"Someone's eager" Lydia moaned, as Allison ran her teeth over Lydia's clit. 

 


End file.
